A Mere Servant Girl
by hajimenokizu
Summary: A servant girl admired Hajime. She has always stayed in background until she became strong enough to confess. One shot.


I don't own any of the characters in RK. One character here is mine though,  
  
the mere servant girl. :O)  
  
Well... It'd be nice if someone R&R too.. Thanks  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A MERE SERVANT GIRL  
  
My eyes were on you the first day we met,  
  
They adored your sharp features, your strength, your eyes, your hair and  
  
lips,  
  
All the more has these eyes adored you, when I realized your sharp mind,  
  
cunning and witty,  
  
That was the first few days I met you as a new Shinsen-gumi.  
  
I was timid, a mere servant girl.  
  
Your eyes never wandered my way, although mine was fixed at yours.  
  
The very few times we exchanged words, you were polite but detached.  
  
I wanted to ask you questions, wanted to learn more, but again I was just a  
  
servant girl.  
  
I knew what happened at night.  
  
To you and the others, I knew of the rumors, the killings, the blood.  
  
But I also knew of your justice, your self-respect and not once did my  
  
faith falter.  
  
Somehow, indirectly you protected me, here in Kyoto. I was glad.  
  
Glad until that day came, when I saw your eyes lit up with fire.  
  
Your wolven eyes, engulfed in passion for the new girl you desired.  
  
I saw you go after her, not with flowers, not with presents but with your  
  
undivided attention.  
  
She consumed you and finally I heard, her father's trust and respect you  
  
have taken.  
  
I knew you will be gone. I felt sad for what was never mine.  
  
I wanted to shout at you, to throw a fit, to show my distaste,  
  
But I did not want to spoil the light that beamed from your eyes  
  
when you looked at her, I wish they were mine.  
  
One thought bothered me. "Didn't you notice, she never looked back?"  
  
That night you were married, why were the Gods so cruel?  
  
I brought sake, food, new linens to you and your new wife.  
  
I shook and cried everytime I had to knock on your door, attending to you  
  
and her,  
  
something I abhorred.  
  
You never noticed. I was a mere servant girl.  
  
Somehow, though I don't know why, things came to past.  
  
Shattered pieces of once was my self, I was able to pick up at last.  
  
I took what I had left and made something of it. A servant girl, I will  
  
have none of it.  
  
Education became my passion, rather my distraction from hurt.  
  
Till one day, the Gods decided to be cruel once again and we met.  
  
Ten years has passed and I saw them in your face. I wonder if she took care  
  
of you, I thought in haste.  
  
It became harder, day after day. Why must I still be tied to you, when it  
  
was too late?  
  
All the feelings came back in a rush, things that I have buried, deep far  
  
into the abyss.  
  
You have not changed. Only the lines on your face betrayed of time.  
  
I wondered again, did she took care of you? I thought it was a crime.  
  
You're wolven eyes betrayed something was wrong, although it is not my  
  
place, I will meddle all along.  
  
Yes I am your clerk at work, but after our duties our done, I can be myself  
  
and meddle all along.  
  
I know you will not open up. I know you will turn me away.  
  
But I am no longer a servant girl and I have learned to push my ways.  
  
You scoff, you growl, you glare at me.  
  
Incredulous I hit you and ask "Can't you see?"  
  
If you know she has left you and never will come back.  
  
Be it so it might hurt, open your eyes and stare at me back.  
  
I lost control at that moment. My love I confessed. My distaste, my  
  
worries, all I laid to rest.  
  
I grabbed you, I held you, I did not let go.  
  
I kissed you and told you, that I love you so.  
  
In my life I have never, seen such beautiful eyes.  
  
To another they may be scary but to me they suffice.  
  
She'll never come back, you knew that quite well.  
  
I am here, I have waited. It's now up to you, can't you tell?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Crappy unstructured poem. Dedicated to Saitou Hajime.  
  
*Basically I just dreamed of a girl who secretly admired Hajime-san. I'm  
  
pretty sure there must have been one back in their old Shinsen-gumi days.  
  
By the way, the girl is a servant in the first part, after the 10 years she  
  
became assigned to be Saitou's 'police clerk'.   
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
BarbaraSheridan - In the future I sure will... I think you are a very good writer so I will take all your suggestions seriously :O)  
  
Imalefty - Thanks again!! Through the bitter end! (sound familiar?)  
  
DustyFall - Thanks for being the first to review. Yes that part is my favorite too. 


End file.
